


你一生的故事

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 你是美国队长史蒂夫罗杰斯





	你一生的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 根据微博上一个段子，有感而发改写的，侵删
> 
> 短，沙雕，OOC，慎入！

你的名字是史蒂夫罗杰斯，你另外一个更响亮的名号是美国队长。你是世界上唯一一个超级士兵，高大俊美，金发闪闪，八块腹肌，可以徒手扛着哈雷围林肯纪念堂跑二十公里不带喘的。

你是大名鼎鼎的复仇者联盟的领袖，是国家的象征，你和队友们无数次拯救世界，史密森尼博物馆全天候放着你的展览，你是纽约和全世界人民眼中的毫无争议的英雄。

你青梅竹马的恋人叫做詹吧唧，你们情投意合，蜜里调油，在打纳粹的时候他就是你的无可替代的左右手。冬吧唧则是你在任务途中偶然结识的神秘特工，虽然他脾气不太好，但你们一见钟情、二见倾心，而且他在床上像只小野猫，辣的要命。

你天赋异禀，坐享齐人之福。

詹吧唧是你明面的大老婆，他与你同时被冰封来到现代，和你一起加入神盾局，在每次出任务的时候都会看护你的后背，他温柔体贴，家里的大事小务一手包揽，冬吧唧则是你火辣的冰山美人小老婆，在冲你啪啪啪开了三枪、差点把你打个半死之后，还是为了你，“叛逃”出了邪恶组织海德拉，最后被你乖乖拐进被窝。

两位老婆互不吃醋，相亲相爱，有时候你觉得他们简直好得像是一个人一样，完全不在乎你更偏袒哪一个。遇到什么事情，你们都能一起商量。他们都很依赖你，你也很爱他们。

每次复仇者聚会，揽着两个老婆走来走去的你都能成为所有人嫉妒到爆炸的对象。

这天你在白宫做完演讲，一副人模狗样的打扮回来了，两位老婆给你留了字条，说在浴室等你。

一路上铺着引人遐想的玫瑰花，你走进去一看，浴缸旁边的电视正播放着你今天的演讲视频。詹吧唧和冬吧唧正坐在浴缸里，给对方编小辫，编完了就在温柔的接吻。

詹吧唧一边亲着冬吧唧一边对你挑了个含情脉脉的眼波，用口型问你：“要不要一起？”

你激动地差点犯了个跟头，连忙点头，打算脱下衣服跳进浴缸，正当你蓄势待发想要大干一场时——

你被一阵哭声吵醒了。

好吧，你还是美国队长史蒂夫罗杰斯，你仍然是个能徒手拉下直升机的强悍士兵，但你现在无家可归，复仇者联盟前不久因为理念不合四分五裂，你在华盛顿的公寓被收了回去，史密森尼也把你的特展撤了，因为你是个联合国的通缉犯。

你只能在全球流浪，做的倒还是以前拯救世界的那些事。

詹吧唧和冬吧唧依然是你的老婆，不过他们其实是一个人而已，詹吧唧当年为了保护你掉下火车，被改造成冬日战士，受尽折磨，好不容易才恢复记忆，友善的国王特查拉为他提供了庇护，现在他是白狼了，在瓦坎达修养。

白狼比詹吧唧和冬吧唧加起来都要成熟，有魅力，像是互联网上流行的那个词儿——“人妻”，更何况他刚刚给你生了个金发碧眼的娃，让你成为了世界上最幸福的父亲和丈夫。

他是你这辈子的灵魂伴侣，有他家你就有了一个家，所以你真没啥可抱怨的。不过他因为昨晚太累，不想起床，于是踹了你一脚，让你去哄哭闹不止的宝宝。

你认命地起来，给宝宝喂米糊、换尿布，他一边哇哇大哭，一边毫不留情地尿在了你手上。

你好不容易把孩子哄睡，疲惫地坐回床边，其实你也很累了，前几天你们在极地和一伙变异外星企鹅大战，你回来之前就已经三天三夜没有合眼了。

白狼妈咪看到你憔悴的脸，觉得十分愧疚，于是从后面抱住你，亲亲你凌乱浓密的胡子，柔软的胸脯蹭着你，小声问你要不要哄你睡觉。

“Bucky，我们可以一起流亡，哪怕成为流浪汉，我不介意，不足挂齿……”你抱着他慢慢地说。

你们感动地相拥。

正当你用四倍速的大脑思考着如何哄白狼让他喂你吃neinei的时候，你又醒了过来。

你是美国队长史蒂夫罗杰斯，又一次在瓦坎达拯救了世界的大英雄。

啊，不对，这次你没能拯救世界。

……你失了魂一样地回到了复仇者联盟的基地，你的队友或死或伤，或不知所踪。

你谁也没能拯救，灭霸用一个响指抹消了宇宙中的一半人口，其中就包括在你眼前一点点化成灰烬的巴基。

那又是你不切实际的一个梦，你们根本没有享受过浪漫的瓦坎达度假，你们也从来没有过孩子，两个男人怎么可能有孩子呢？

白狼在瓦坎达治疗了两年，你一直在外流亡，你们才刚刚重逢、刚刚交换了一个轻飘飘的拥抱就一起上了战场，你们还没来得及多说几句，他就像一缕轻烟化在了空气里，你感到无限的茫然，因为你伸出手，却连他一根头发丝都没抓住。

你什么都没有了。

你魂不守舍地看着屏幕上巴基的照片，浑浑噩噩地度过了半个月，直到你们队伍里来了一个很厉害的女英雄，她不但救回了钢铁侠，还说可以带你们找到灭霸。

你们到了Garden，愤怒之下的雷神一斧头砍下他的脑袋，然而六块原石已经被毁了，一切都无法逆转。

五年后，什么都没有发生。

十年后，什么都没有发生。

蚁人进入量子领域的那辆车子不小心发生了爆炸，所有的设备都被毁了。

二十年，五十年，七十年……

你从金发闪闪等到白发苍苍，你把盾牌了传给了少年复仇者，里面有Tony的女儿，Natasha的儿子，Sharon Carter的女儿们，可惜Clint的妻子和孩子早已经……

和他一样，你也再也没有等到过你的巴基了。

你年纪慢慢大了，有点糊涂，和志愿者们交代着自己的后事，你一会说你想被葬在布鲁克林，一处风景优美的山坡上，那儿应该种上几棵苹果树，一会说你想被葬在瓦坎达，你唯一一次打了败仗的地方，一会说还是大峡谷好了，因为有人一直想去看那里的星星。志愿者们很为难，大峡谷哪有墓地呢。

其实无论是哪里，你都想离他近一点罢了。

国旗盖上你的棺木，你的制服代替你下葬阿灵顿公墓，所有幸存的人类依然感谢你一生的付出。

你自己也不知道，这漫长的一生，你究竟得到了什么，失去了什么，留下了什么。

说好的一直陪你到最后，结果却是只有死亡能让你们重逢。久违的疲倦上涌，你浅浅倦怠瞌睡起来……模糊之中，你仿佛听到军靴踏踏击地之声。

那是你年轻的爱人，在一片圣洁的白光中，他朝你轻轻地伸出手。那一刻，你感受到的，原来是解脱。

这就是你，一个剩下的一千三百九十九万九千九百九十九个宇宙中的某一个史蒂夫罗杰斯的故事。


End file.
